


Meteors

by Rogue077



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: No Warnings, Other, Poetry, blackout poetry, im bad at tagging, short poem, sorry - Freeform, this one isn't sad or dark or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue077/pseuds/Rogue077
Summary: short blackout poem, no warnings or triggers or anything. Enjoy!





	Meteors

Against age and blaze

Blinding burn caught close death

Dying eyes, fierce, frail, gentle

Grieved in its last light 

Meteors of old

Sang tears

Their wave wild with words.


End file.
